


By Accident

by youtomyme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtomyme/pseuds/youtomyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's ex is a jealous, possessive bastard. He's a bit of a stalker and Gabriel really needs to get him off his back. Dean's ex is a cheating asshole, who was screwing around the entire time they were together, but now she suddenly wants Dean to take her back.<br/>What are best friends for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Accident

**Author's Note:**

> For zwtf at Tumblr for Christmas.

'Um, actually Sheila, it might surprise you to know that I _don't_ want you back,' Dean said into the phone. Gabriel, who was watching television with one eye and eavesdropping on the conversation with an ear, laughed. 'No, fuck you Sheila, I'm not that cheap. _Fuck off_!' And he hung up.

'What a bitch,' Gabriel yawned as Dean flopped down onto the couch next to him.

'Yeah. But tell me about Darren,' Dean said, nudging him gently.

The expression on Gabriel's face turned sour. 'Possessive bastard. Why doesn't he get that there's a reason I broke up with him in the first place?'

Dean shrugged. 'We kind of have bad luck with love, huh?'

'Mm.' Gabriel said, leaning aside to rest his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean, having long given up his protests of 'Dude, that's gay', (Gabriel's answers of 'I _am_ gay' had never helped) simply wrapped an arm around his friend's waist. 'If I got another boyfriend, do you think he'd get the message?'

'I wish Sheila would.'

And that was when it occurred to them both simultaneously. Their Great Plan. They'd pretend to be together, maybe hold hands in public, exchange kisses whenever they spotted the other's ex, and maybe they'd _finally_ get left alone.

'You sure this isn't too gay for you?' Gabriel teased.

'Right now, I'd gladly go gay to escape Sheila,' said Dean with a sigh.

-

'Would you like to make it clear right now that this isn't a date?' Gabriel said when they went to check out the new cafe by the apartment building. It advertised 'The best cherry pie in the state!' on a chalkboard parked by the entrance.

Dean opened his mouth to retort, but suddenly spotted Darren lurking at the bookstore adjacent. Instead, he loudly said 'What're you talking about, babe, of course this is a date.'

Gabriel looked surprised, but only for a moment, and, grinning, grabbed Dean's hand. His palm was very warm. 'Sorry angel, but you've spent so long denying me to yourself that it's kind of habit by now.' The pressure on Dean's hand was gentle and assuring.

Still, Dean couldn't help nudging him with his hip and saying 'Only my mom can call me "angel".'

'You are an angel. To a lot of people.'

And Dean failed to tell whether it was part of the play, or if Gabriel was being serious.

The cherry pie really was delicious, although it fell short of the Karen Singer's pie in Dean's opinion. It might also have been due to the fact that Darren butted in while he and Gabriel were eating.

'Hey Gabe, I've got a couple of tickets to a movie this weekend, let's go together,' Darren said without preamble when he came to their table.

'I told you not to call me that,' Gabriel said without looking at him. 'And no. Dean and I have a date.'

'Oh yeah?' said Darren provocatively.

'We live together,' Dean chipped in. 'We date every night.' And he winked. Darren flushed and scowled.

'See you around, Gabe,' he muttered, stalking off.

'What a douchebag,' Dean said, almost unconsciously moving his chair closer to Gabriel's.

But Gabriel only sighed and poked moodily at the pie. 'I know. There's something about people like him. They look alright, you forgive a couple of their mistakes, and then suddenly they're all in your face, and it's your fault for not seeing it in the first place.'

'Hey.' Dean took Gabriel's wrist in his hand and held it firm until Gabriel met his gaze. 'It's not your fault, okay? People make mistakes. What's important is that you learn from them.'

'I know,' Gabriel said, but his smile was weak. At that precise moment, Dean spotted Darren's ugly mug peeking around at them again, so he pulled Gabriel into an open-mouthed kiss.

Gabriel was rather shocked by the whole thing, and flailed around for a bit, unsure of what to do with his hands. Disappointed, Dean was about to pull away when Gabriel took hold of his shoulders and kissed back and holy _fuck_ he was a good kisser. For a moment, Dean forgot that it was all for show and lost himself in the kiss, in the taste of cherry pie and Gabriel, and in the feeling of Gabriel's hands on his back. 

It was over too soon, and reality struck him coldly when it was. He looked around, and Darren was gone.

'Pretty convincing, Dean. Almost had it confused for a real kiss back there,' Gabriel smirked, and Dean's heart plummeted to somewhere around his toes. 

-

Sheila turned up and rang the bell at one thirty in the morning. Dean tried to get up, rolled out of bed onto the hard, unforgiving floor, and cursed. 

'What the fuck do you want?' he growled when he opened the door to her.

'Dean, I know I've been a bad girlfriend in the past, but I can change!' she said without so much as a 'hello'. Much like Darren, Dean thought. What was it that asshole exes had against 'hello's? 'You were so good for me, Dean! All those nights I went with someone who wasn't you, thinking of you made me feel so guilty and I've never felt that before.' Towards the end of her sentence, her talon-like fingers began to creep up his chest, and he caught them before they reached his neck.

'Can you please just leave?' he said. 'I'm with someone else now.'

'No you're not! We've only broken up two weeks!'

'Yeah well, I've liked this guy for a long time,' Dean said, forcefully pushing her arm down. 'Me breaking up with you left me free to go after him.'

If Dean had really been dating Gabriel, it would have been true, so it sounded pretty convincing to his ears. Apparently, this was not so to Sheila.

'You're lying,' she said with a pout.

'Hey angel, who's at the door?' Gabriel said, strategically turning up at the door shirtless. 'Oh hello Sheila,' he greeted frostily.

'Gabriel,' she said, narrowing her eyes at him. She'd always been jealous of Gabriel, which to Dean was just ridiculous. Everyone knew the phrase went 'Bros before hoes'. And Sheila was definitely a hoe. 'What are you doing here?'

'Um, I live here?' Gabriel said, facing her suspicious stare nonchalantly. 'The real question is, what are _you_ doing here, talking to my boyfriend at two in the morning?'

'You're dating _him_?!' she spat at Dean.

'Yeah, I don't usually go to bed shirtless,' Gabriel offered.

'You left me for _him_?!' she continued yelling at Dean.

'Yep,' said Dean calmly. 'So if you'd like to leave now, since you're obviously not needed here ...'

She gave an incredulous yell and left in a storm of tears. Dean felt a little sorry for her. Just a little.

'Man, good thinking,' Dean said as he and Gabriel withdrew from the doorway and locked the door.

'Thanks,' Gabriel beamed. 'I came out when the doorbell rang, saw her there and decided to give her a little surprise. So have you _really_ liked me this whole time and I've been agonising over you for nothing?' Gabriel added, batting his eyelashes.

'Shove off,' Dean said, poking his side.

Somehow, they ended up asleep on each other on the sofa.

The next day, Dean and Gabriel sat on a bench on their college campus, sharing lunch.

'If Sheila appears now, I'm going to make out with you,' Dean said, unwrapping his sandwich.

'Not after you eat _that_ ,' said Gabriel with mock horror. 'And you _wound_ me. You only ever kiss me because you know it'll chase our exes away.'

'Shut up or you'll give the game away,' Dean said, although he couldn't help smiling with mirth anyway. And then he leaned over and pecked Gabriel on the cheek. 'That wasn't for Sheila's benefit, so stop whining.'

Gabriel's smile was wide and so full of joy, Dean had a moment of tender affection for him. When he realised what he was doing, he hastily waved it away and tried to forget about it, which was easy when a couple of boys ran past shouting 'Oooohhh Milton and Winchester are making out on the bench!'

'Great, that'll get the news running,' Gabriel said. He didn't sound like he minded at all.

'Good.'

Sheila did, in fact, turn up a few minutes later. Dean was just about to pounce on Gabriel's face when she caught sight of them, burst into tears again, and ran off.

'Well that was surprisingly easy,' Dean remarked, watching her go.

'Don't think we're in the clear yet,' Gabriel said, curling his fingers around Dean's.

-

'Hey, Gabriel.'

'What's this?' Gabriel asked, scrutinising the exterior of the box Dean had just passed him.

'It's cake.'

'Why do I have cake?' Gabriel said blankly.

'Just for being you,' Dean shrugged. He hoped Gabriel would get the message.

Gabriel opened the box. And then he grinned. 'Strawberry,' he said happily.

'Yeah, it's your favourite.'

He put the box down on the table, crossed the room to where Dean was sitting on the couch, pretending to watch television, and straddled his lap.

'You're blocking the view,' Dean complained.

Instead of answering, Gabriel pressed a kiss to Dean's lips. It was a brief, chaste kiss, and Dean hardly had time to put his arms around Gabriel's waist before it was over.

'I knew you were telling the truth to Sheila,' Gabriel said happily, nuzzling Dean's cheek.

'Shut up, you smug bastard,' Dean said, squeezing Gabriel's waist.

'Make me.'

And Dean did.


End file.
